


Forever, Always

by ameliakate



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/ameliakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after The Mating Ceremony's ; Alec makes Max show him what is now his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Really, Really old and links to a friends story that I have lost over the years.

Max bit her lip as she walked towards Alec's apartment. It had been a few hours since Alec had chosen her as his mate and they hadn't seen one another since that last kiss. She felt her lips pull into a smile just with the thought of it. He had been so controlling that Max had thought she would actually come on the spot. Every other male she had ever been with wasn't use to taking control, she was the that had the reins so to speak. It was refreshing and exciting to have someone that wanted to take that from her, and she was more than willing to give it to him freely.

Without knowing it she had stopped outside of Alec's apartment door. Wringing her hands, she looked at the door and took a deep breath. This was it, once she stepped inside of that door she was his, for now and ever. Her hand grasped the door handle then twisted it and pushed it in, the sight before her was astonishing. Alec must have come straight to his place to set up after the ceremony as the entire apartment was lit with candles and there was soft music playing in the background, the entire room looked different then every other time she had ever stepped foot into it.

Max could hear Alec singing softly, deeper in the apartment and smiled to herself. This is what she had always wanted, well she could do without the candles and music every night, but she wanted to come home to someone that loved her and just wanted to be with her. Alec was that man, she pulled off her jacket, draping it over the back of a chair she moved into the living room and took a seat on the far side of the love chair. It was another minute or two before Alec finally came into the room with her. He met her eyes and smiled, she grinned back at him.

He placed the tray down that he was carrying and walked over to her, he ran his hands through her hair. watching as his fingers let the strands fall back to her shoulders. Then he tipped her head up softly, his eyes roaming over her face, almost as if he was breathing in her features. His hands trailed down her arms, caressing her skin then wrapping them around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered into her ear as he pulled back looking at her once more than he kissed her. Unlike the first kiss, this one was about exploration, his full lips caressing her own, she moaned into his mouth and parted her lips, his tongue flicked from his and tasted her lips. her own tongue darted out to taste him. They both groaned as they finally tasted one another. There wasn't a crowd there to distract them, it was just the two of them alone in an apartment and they lost themselves in the kiss. It was a few wonderfully long minutes later that they pulled apart.

"Welcome home," Alec purred as he rubbed his check against hers. Max purred in delight and hugged him, pulling him as close as possible.

"It's good to be home," she relied as she moved them closer to the loveseat. He chuckled then let her go, walking back over to the tray he picked the two wine glasses up and walked over to her, sitting down beside her he offered her one of the two glasses.

"To us, forever."

"Forever." She agreed as they both took a drink for it, keeping eye contact over their drinks. Alec watched her as she lowered her drink and smiled at him once again, he couldn't help but think how much he loved seeing that smile on her face. The fact alone, that he Alec also known as X5-494, the failure had managed to make her happy. He finished his drink and placed the empty glass on the coffee table in the middle of the room, he lent over to her and took her glass. moving down the couch he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm going to make love to you," he told her as his hands moved over her arms, sweeping her hair over her back. She licked her lips and shifted in her seat. Her legs falling apart, her upper body moved closer to him granting him permission, her eyes flickering down to the floor to show that she was his. Her head tipped gently to the side her long olive tanned skin flashing for his eyes. He bit back a gasp and the need to grab himself.

"I want you to do something for me," he breathed out, his words coming out husky and rich as his desire for her increased more in the last few seconds than he had ever thought possible. Her simple acknowledgment that she was now his had almost done him in, and now he wanted to see how far she would go.

"Anything," she purred, her eyes looking up from beneath her lashes. Alec coughed and shifted in his seat.

"Stand up." Without question she did as he told her to, and he finally had to cave in and reach down and sift himself around to keep from coming before anything had even started. The fact that she was giving him complete control was an unbelievable turn on, and he wasn't going to waste a moment.

"I want you to remove all of your clothes," Alec commanded as he took another deep cleansing breath. She did as she was told, slowly removing her top over her head and then bending over to give him a great show of her cleavage. Before he knew it she was standing in front of him with just a pair of underwear and a bra. His hands itched to touch her.

"Keep going," he purred to her as he changed his seat so he was leaning against the back of the couch, his legs spread, clearly palming his dick through his jeans. She grinned at him and turned around as she slid her panties down over her thighs and then down her legs, she could feel his mouth watering, he swallowed as he watched as inch by inch her perfect skin was revealed in better detail, now without clothing in the way he couldn't help himself he pushed his hand down his pants, his other hand working on unfastening the snap and zipper. He groaned in pleasure as he roughly grabbed himself, his finger flicking his tip, his hips pushed up and he groaned deeply watching as Max unfastened her bra, dropping it as it took its short fall to the floor to rest beside her panties.

She turned slowly on one heel, turning to face him, her entire body bear to his eyes finally, he let his eyes roam over her as he tried to take her in all at once, he felt so overwhelmed. From her hair laying over her shoulders and playing havoc on his sense, his eyes devoured her free breasts and he licked his lips in appreciation of her curves as his eyes drank in the site of her slightly parted legs, he pumped himself a few times then his eyes flew back up to look into her eyes again.

"Come sit beside me," he demanded as he shifted his his seat so that she could lay down over most of the couch, she seemed to understand want he wanted and she willingly draped herself over the other end of the love seat. "That's perfect," he purred as he licked his lips, wanting to touch her so bad. She looked so wet and warm that he had to hold himself tighter to keep from coming.

"Make yourself come." He stated as he pushed his pants a little lower and got a better grip on his straining dick. Max looked at him from under her lashes, she was so hot at the moment that anything Alec did or asked for he would get with no complaint from her. Having him take control of her in such a way was making her so close that she had to concentrate on what he was telling her to do. Every time her hand would brush over her nipples they would get harder than she thought possible. She looked at him as her other hand floated down her body, tangling it with her curls as she began to slowly rub around then directly on her clit. She hummed as her fingers went to work, knowing what to press and what to pull. She felt herself gasping for breath in minutes.

"I want to see those fingers fucking you." Came Alec's husky tone, his voice was set with arousal and Max grinned knowing that it was all for her. She rolled her hips so they were open further and her fingers moved sloppily to her hole. She played with it, gasping and groaning at the unbelievable sensations that she was feeling. Then she felt Alec's hand on her own. She moaned in pleasure, her eyes opening. His face looming over him, his eyes sparkling with unknown pleasure. She felt her own fingers being pushed inside her by Alec.

"Now," he growled at her his hand holding hers deep inside her as she began to move it in and out. His hand pushing hers so she reached deep inside her. She let her head fall back as Alec bent down and kissed her. Everything was exploding, her head thumped against the back of the love seat as her body arched up, pressing against Alec's more than willing body. Shivering with pleasure she felt her hand being drawn out of her, she protested the loss but it was soon forgotten as something harder and longer replaced it.

"Oh, God! Alec." She panted, her hands running up his back her fingers wrapping themselves in his hair. She pulled him down for a kiss, he stayed still inside her, not moving any muscle other than his lips and tongue. Max had never felt so alive, they were motionless but every nerve ending as buzzing with the knowledge that she was finally his. They were a couple and no one would be able to take that from them. Alec pulled back from her, giving her a quick kiss on lips.

"I love you." He said softly his eyes exploring hers as he pushing himself up onto his arms. Max couldn't stop her grin as it took over her face.

"I love you Alec, now and forever." She kissed him on the lips softly also. "Please make love to me." She begged still remaining still, it was his choice and she somehow understood that. He smiled at her, one hand caressing her face.

"With Pleasure." He hardly moved at first, more of just rolling his hips. But with every noise he heard from Max he would go faster. Her hands caressing every inch of his body, trying to memorize everything from touch. Max could feel herself building up to something, it was something new, but she was shaking with anticipation.

"Alec, please, I need you-"

"I know Maxie, gods I know." he stopped moving again and pulled them both up and then pulled out of her. They both groaned at the lose and he flipped her onto her knees. He grabbed himself, pushing into her once again.

"MINE." He said as he moved faster, his hands grabbing her hips so they could move better, faster.

"Mine," she echoed as she groaned her muscles contracting around him as she milked his body for what she needed. Within moments he was coming, deep inside her. Stronger than ever before, he fell down against her back. His arms wrapping around her as he fell to the side, drawing her closer, holding her close, his dick twitching in her as it softened. he kissed her neck.

"Forever."

"Always."


End file.
